Making Memories
by lightheaded25000
Summary: Lee and Amanda make some memories.
1. Default Chapter

Making Memories

Making Memories

By

Melinda G. Light

**__**

Disclaimer: The lucky owners of Lee and Amanda are WB and Shoot the Moon Productions. I just asked if they would like to come and help with this tale. It's just for entertainment.

**__**

Author's notes: You might want to have tissue handy just in case. This will be off canon.

**__**

Rating: PG

**__**

Archive: Yes, if you would like, just let me know where.

**__**

Summary: Amanda and Lee make some memories. This is before they start dating. Before Amanda moves up to the Q-bureau.

**__**

Warning: The only warning needed is to have some tissues nearby.

****

_______________________________________________________________________

In the Q-Bureau, Friday morning:

Lee Stetson, AKA Scarecrow, was actually having a quiet morning for a change.

All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door, and when Lee said to come in, Francine Desmond opened the door.

"Hi, Francine. What's up?" 

"Well, this package just came for you. It's eyes only."

"Thanks, Francine. I recognize the name of who sent it. It's from a member of my family."

While Francine headed out the door, Lee started to open the package.

It was from Marie, one of the bartenders at Emilio's.

Inside was a gift certificate for the new place called Randy's. Lee read the note attached and smiled. It turned out to be for him and Amanda.

Lee picked up the telephone and called Mrs. Marsten.

"Mrs. Marsten, when Mrs. King comes in will you send her up to the Q-bureau? Thank you."

As he waited for Amanda, he remembered the case where he met Marie. Amanda had been a great help on that case. One of the memories he had, still brought a smile to his face.

Because very few people knew that Amanda worked for the agency, Billy had asked Amanda to go into Emilio's by herself, and see if the suspect would make a move to try to get some information out of her. He'd tried for more than information, and ended up on the wrong end of Amanda's temper. This was one of the first cases that they had worked on together. 

The guy had ended up on the floor in a great deal of pain. Lee heard Amanda say to the guy, over the mike, that nobody laid a hand on her unless she wanted them to. Lee found out that the guy had grabbed her and refused to let her go.

Luckily, Marie, the bartender on duty, had the proof needed to arrest the guy for selling governmental secrets. But as soon as the guy's friends found that out, they went searching for her.

Amanda volunteered to have Marie stay at her house, because her family was going to her aunt's house for a week until the agency found them. She liked Marie, because she was very forward with her opinions. 

The package was a thank you from Marie. Her cousin, John, was one of the bartenders at Randy's.

________________________________________________________________________

Lee was deep in thought when he heard the knock on the door.

"Come in." He smiled when he saw Amanda. Then, he noticed that she seemed to be a little less cheerful than she usually was.

"Good morning, Lee. You wanted to see me." Amanda sat down and waited for Lee to answer.

"Amanda, what's wrong?" Lee got up and went around his desk. He noticed Amanda's eyes. "Okay, Amanda, what happened? What has gotten you not only upset but angry, too?" He kneeled down on one knee and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"It's Joe. Ever since he came back from Africa, he's gotten it into his head that we're going to start back where we left off. That we're going to start seeing each other. He's started to try to run my life. And today was the last straw." 

"What? I thought that was what you wanted, too." Lee said.

"Is that why you've distanced yourself from me the last few weeks?" Amanda asked. Lee nodded. "Because if that's the case, I'll tell you what I told Joe when we were at Dooley's that night, I don't want to go back, I want to go forward. It's going to be a great future."

Amanda let this sink in as she watched Lee's eyes light up. 

"That doesn't mean that I don't have some good memories, because I do, but good memories are just there to help us through the bad times, not to be relived." Amanda smiled.

"What did Joe want you to do?" Lee asked after he thought about what she said.

"He wants me to quit the agency, and he's given me until tomorrow to give him my answer." Amanda stated.

Lee took a deep breath, and nodded his head. "I thought that was coming."

"Lee, do you want to know what my answer is going to be?" Amanda asked.

He just nodded. Amanda noticed that she'd seen the usual transformation happen. Lee had become Scarecrow again. It was the way Lee protected himself.

Lee stood up and went to stare out the window. Amanda followed him.

"I'm not quitting. This place and people mean too much to me, especially my partner. I will not leave my best friend. Because of you and the agency, I've become the woman I am today. It's because of you that I have the knowledge that I can do whatever I set my mind on. You are the reason I've got the strength to stand up for what I want and need." She moved to stand right beside Lee.

Slowly she wrapped her arms around Lee, and stated, "It's because of you that I've got all these great memories collected from the last 2 and 1/2 years. There's also some great ones ahead to collect."

Lee pulled Amanda close and hugged her tight. When he pulled back and smiled at her, she knew she was looking at Lee Stetson.

"Well, here's a memory to add to our collection." He handed her the letter from Marie.

Amanda pulled away and sat on the edge of the desk. A smile spread across her face as she read the letter.

"So when do we go and create this great memory?" Amanda asked.

"Tomorrow night? 7:00p.m.?" Lee asked.

"Okay, sounds great. Joe will have the boys and Mother has an excursion planned with Kurt, so that will be great." Amanda agreed.

"When are you going to talk to Joe?" Lee asked.

"This afternoon, I called Billy and got permission to leave at 1:00, we're meeting at Dooley's. Actually, we're just going to meet to talk." Amanda answered. "I've got permission, also, to tell him everything, as long as it does not effect National Security. Billy also requested that either you or him should be there during the conversation." 

"Would you like for me to go? I don't want to cause more problems between you and Joe." 

"Lee, I meant what I said earlier, you are my best friend. Joe is going to have to realize that is the way it is. So, yes, I would like for you to be there." Amanda took his hand and they walked out the door.

**__**

________________________________________________________________________

Part two:

Dooley's, at 12:55 p.m.:

Joe King walked into the restaurant and started looking for Amanda. When he found her, he started to frown. "What's he doing here?" Amanda and Lee were at a booth, sitting beside each other, talking. Joe noticed Lee moved to wipe some cheese off Amanda's chin and wondered what was going on.

"Lee, Joe's here." Amanda smiled up at Lee.

"I know. I've felt daggers being shot at me for the last five minutes." Lee whispered as he turned and watched Joe head over to their table.

"Hi, Amanda. Lee." Joe stated. "What are you doing here?"

"He's here because I asked him to come." Amanda answered.

"Oh." Joe was starting to get mad.

Amanda quietly said, "Joe, sit down. Before you say anything, I should warn you that you said enough this morning. Now it's my turn."

Joe looked at Amanda and realized that she was furious with him. So, he just sat down and tried to keep calm. He knew that when she was this way, it was best to listen first, then speak later.

Amanda spoke to Joe about everything. She told him of how she started working with Lee and the agency.

"Now, Joe, you ordered me this morning to quit my job. I'm here to tell you that you have no right to tell me to do that. Do you remember when we were here the last time? You stated that whatever the changes were that they seemed to agree with me? Well, those changes are my job and Lee. I'm not about to give up either one. I love my job and I'm good at it. Lee has become my best friend and partner. True, the job gets dangerous, but Lee and I watch each other's back." 

She quietly took Joe's hand and asked him. "You said, when you took that assignment in Africa, that you wanted to make a difference. Well, that's what I'm doing. I'm helping to make this country a little bit safer."

Joe quietly sat there thinking for just a minute. "Amanda, I see what your saying. You're right. I'm not happy about it, but it's your choice. If you're happy, then I guess that a part of me is happy for you. I remember the conversation we had in college, when we found out that was one of the things we had in common. That we both, wanted to make a difference. Lee promise me that you will look out for her."

"Always. Joe, can I talk to you alone for just a second?" He stood up and went to the bar. Looking back, he noticed the puzzled look on Amanda's face. 

Joe followed him and they both ordered a beer.

"Now, Joe. Listen, just as I'm Amanda's best friend, she has become mine. The only thing I can promise is that I'll do whatever it takes to keep her safe. No matter who or what it is, I will do what I have to, not only to keep her safe, but happy. Do you understand?" Lee stated.

Joe watched Lee as he listened to what he'd said. Then he realized what it was he'd seen when he first saw the two together earlier. There was a connection, between the two, that was beyond physical. The vibes coming from this man, and Amanda, who was sitting watching them, were so strong that you could actually feel them, if you were paying attention.

Slowly, Joe answered, "I understand, Lee. The same goes for me, too." He reached out to shake Lee's hand.

"Well, listen, I've got to go. Tell Amanda I'll pick up the boys at 6:30 tonight."

Joe left and Lee headed back to Amanda.

"What was that all about, Lee?" Amanda asked as Lee sat down.

"Nothing. You ready to go. Joe said he'd be by to pick up the boys at 6:30." Lee told her.

"Then I'd better get home." Amanda smiled. "Are we still on for tomorrow night?"

"You bet. I'm looking forward to creating some good memories." Lee teased.

Amanda whispered, "It won't be a good memory. It will be a great memory."

Lee grinned as he heard Amanda speak. It flashed through his mind as they were leaving, "Every minute with you becomes a great memory."

TBC


	2. Making Memories-Part 2

MAKING MEMORIE-PART TWO **__**

MAKING MEMORIES-CHAPTER 2

BY

MELINDA G. LIGHT

_______________________________________________________________________

DISCLAIMER: The lucky owners of Lee and Amanda are WB and Shoot the Moon Productions. I just asked if they would like to come help with this tale. It's just for entertainment.

**__**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: You might want to have a tissue handy just in case. This will be off canon.

**__**

WARNING: Need to have some tissues nearby. This might make you laugh and then it just might make you cry.

**__**

RATING: PG.

**__**

SUMMARY AND TIMEFRAME: Amanda and Lee make some memories. This was before they started dating. Before Amanda moved up to the Q-bureau.

**__**

ARCHIVE: Yes, just let me know where.

________________________________________________________________________

PART three:

Saturday, early afternoon, Amanda's house:

While hanging out the laundry, Amanda was thinking about the night to come. She was looking forward to going out with Lee, and was trying to decide what she should wear. Joe had picked up the boys last night, and her mother left this morning for a two-day trip with Kurt, so she was taking the time to enjoy the peace and quiet that rarely came her way.

All of a sudden, she heard a loud bang come from inside the house. Quickly she set the clothes in her hand down, then quietly crept to the kitchen window. Inside, she saw two men, both dressed in black. One of the guys she recognized from a case she and Lee had worked on. The Dodger was very familiar to Amanda, because of how he had used her to get information when she had first started working for the agency.

Watching them, she noticed that they appeared to be looking for something. It also looked like they were trying to bug her house. This really was making her mad, but she knew she couldn't or shouldn't do anything without backup. Therefore, she quietly walked over to her next door neighbor's house.

When Buck answered the door, she asked if she could use his telephone. She made the excuse that her telephone didn't seem to be working and that she had to make several important calls.

Therefore, Buck led her into his den where she could use the telephone in private.

As soon as Buck left the room, Amanda called the agency and asked for Lee. She found out that he wasn't in at the time, so she asked for Mr. Melrose.

"Melrose, here. Can I help you?" 

"Sir, its Amanda. I need some help. Two men have broken into my house, and I recognize one of them as The Dodger. Luckily I wasn't inside and was able to sneak over to my neighbor's house. I tried to contact Lee and discovered he wasn't at the office so I thought I would tell you." Amanda paused to take a deep breath.

"Okay, Amanda, you stay where you are. You try to get a hold of Lee at his apartment. I'm sending some people out there. I'm ordering you to stay hidden until Lee or I come and get you. Which one of your neighbors are you at?" Billy said all this as he wrote everything down.

"I'm at Buck McConnell's house. I'll try to get a hold of Lee from here." Amanda answered. Hanging up, she noticed that Buck had not come back into the room, so she called Lee.

"Hello. Lee? Sorry to wake you up but there's trouble." Amanda said when Lee answered.

"That's alright, Amanda. Just tell me what's going on." Lee was now fully awake.

"Well, I was outside hanging up my laundry when I heard a sound from inside the house. I knew it couldn't be Mother or the boys because they had all left for the weekend. So I looked through the kitchen window, and saw two men searching my house. Neither one of them had a mask on, so I was able to recognize one of them. It was The Dodger. They were also putting bugs throughout my house. Luckily, I was outside, so I was able to sneak over to Buck's house. I called the agency and talked to Mr. Melrose. He's sending a team over but told me that I should get a hold of you and let you know." Taking a deep breath, she paused to hear what Lee said.

"Listen, stay where you are at. I'm on my way." Lee hung up, got dressed, and grabbed his keys, wallet, and gun. He ran out the door and headed over to Amanda's. "How did the Dodger get loose? He was supposed to be in prison for at least 15 years. What does he have up his sleeve this time?"

Forty-five minutes later, Amanda heard a lot of noise coming from her house. She had told Buck that she was expecting her boss to call her back and that she needed to stay near the telephone. Buck told her that was fine, that he had to leave for a meeting and to make herself at home.

She went to the window nearest her house, and watched. Then she saw Lee. He was standing at the back door with his gun in hand.

All of a sudden, she saw the two guys she'd seen earlier try to run out the back door. Lee was there to apprehend them. Keeping his gun pointed at them, he waited while two of the other agents put handcuffs on them and headed to the front. 

Mr. Melrose showed up at the back door, and said something to Lee. He just nodded and started walking over to the neighbor's house. Before he even got three steps in that direction, Amanda was out the door, and heading toward him.

He smiled as he came to stand in front of her. 

"Well, it was the Dodger, it turned out he'd escaped about three weeks ago. The other guy ended up being another escape convict that he'd recruited to help him." Lee answered the question that he'd seen in Amanda's eyes.

Smiling, Amanda nodded and asked, "Why did he come here?"

"It turned out that during that the case when he used you, to gather information, he'd hidden some papers here for safe keeping. He thought at the time that he could retrieve them later, but it turned out that where he'd hid them, was rearranged so he ended up having to search for them. Plus he thought he could re-use you to get some more information, that was the reason for the bugs." Lee stated as they both started walking towards the house.

Mr. Melrose turned around to face them, as they came through the door. "Well, I think we got everything cleaned up and back in order. Are you alright Amanda?"

"Yes, sir. I'm just fine. Do you need me to come down to the agency?" Amanda asked.

"I'm afraid so. But it shouldn't take to long." Billy said. He turned and headed out the door.

"I'll be right there." She turned to Lee, and said only loud enough for him to hear, "Well, there's another memory to the file."

Lee whispered near her ear. "Amanda, why don't you get your clothes that you're going to wear tonight, and bring them along? You can change at my apartment." He had a feeling that she didn't really want to be alone in this house right now.

Amanda just looked up at him and nodded. She realized what Lee was trying to do. He knew that she would have trouble being alone tonight. So, he was trying to offer her a choice, letting her know that she didn't need to be alone. Times like this made her love him even more. 

Quietly, Lee watched as she headed upstairs. Looking at his watch, Lee picked up the telephone and called to confirm their reservations for Randy's. He'd made them for 8:00 but decided it would be best to change it to 9:00. It was going on 5:00, and he wanted to leave time to spare.

Lee sat down on the couch to wait for Amanda. He leaned his head back against the couch. The past week had been long and tiresome. He'd had probably about 24 hours of sleep in seven days.

Amanda came down thirty minutes later. She had changed her clothes and packed her overnight bag. Looking in the living room, she saw that Lee had fallen asleep. Quietly she moved to where she could watch him for a few minutes. Thinking that it would be best if he got some sleep she took the afghan off the back of the chair and covered him with it. Then she went and wrote him a note, telling him that she didn't want to wake him and that she had gone on ahead, and went to the agency. Laying the note on the table in front of the couch, she quietly left. She knew that he hadn't gotten much sleep this week. 

________________________________________________________________________

6:00 p.m., Amanda's house:

"Hmm." Lee started to wake up. He sat up and looked at his watch. Then he quickly stood up. "Amanda!"

Looking down on the table, he saw the note she had left him. Smiling to himself, he thought, "Only Amanda would put my welfare above her fear. God, what that woman does for me."

He headed to the agency.

________________________________________________________________________

PART four:

At the agency, 7:00p.m:

Amanda had just finished her debriefing, when she saw Lee, coming out of the debriefing room next door.

Smiling she went up to him, "Hi, Lee."

"Hi, partner. Thanks for the nap earlier. I needed it." Lee drew in a deep breath when he saw her smile.

"I figured you probably did. Are you sure you don't need to stay in tonight and get some more rest? I would understand." She looked up at him with concern showing in her eyes.

"No, what I need is to spend some time with my best friend. Besides I'm not going to miss out on making a great memory." Lee grabbed her hand and started pulling her to the door. "Let's head to my place so we can get changed."

Amanda just started laughing as she followed Lee out the door.

________________________________________________________________________

Lee's apartment, 7:30 p.m.:

"Okay, we don't need to be at the restaurant until 9:00, so we can just take our time getting ready." Lee said as they were coming through the door. "You can take the bathroom. Would you like something to drink?"

"Thanks anyway, but I think I should go and get ready." Amanda said as she headed to the bedroom.

Lee heard her go into the bathroom. He headed into his bedroom, and started getting dressed.

Thirty minutes later:

Lee was in the living room making himself a drink when he heard the bathroom door open. 

"Lee, could you help me for a second?" Amanda asked as she poked her head through the bedroom door.

"What's wrong, Amanda?" Lee went into the bedroom, and saw Amanda standing there holding her dress up.

"My zipper has gotten stuck on some material. Could you help me zip the dress up?" Amanda started to blush as she told Lee what was wrong.

Lee slowly moved toward her. "Turn around. Let's see if we can solve this problem."

All of a sudden, Lee realized that he'd made a mistake, smelling Amanda's perfume made him realize what effect she had on him. What he really wanted to do was take the dress off her, and make love to her. Slowly, he took a deep breath, and reached out his hands to the zipper. He was able to get the zipper unstuck, but decided to try to prolong the moment. During this time, he'd been able to touch her smooth back, and it made him want more. Her skin was like silk. Slowly he pulled the zipper up, allowing part of his hand to move across her skin.

Amanda was trying very hard not to moan. What this man's touch made her feel was about to drive her over the edge. She loved feeling his hands on her back. In addition, she was starting to imagine what his strong hands would feel like on the rest of her body. After Lee was able to get the zipper zipped, she quickly stepped away. 

Quietly, she moved to put her high heels on as she stated that she was about ready.

Lee quickly regained his composure, and headed out the bedroom door. At the door, "Uh, Amanda? You look beautiful tonight." He didn't wait for her to comment as he was starting to get nervous. 

Amanda waited just a few minutes and followed him out the door. "Lee, I'm ready to go make that memory."

Smiling Lee picked up her wrap and placed it on her shoulders. "As I said earlier, you look beautiful." He quietly picked up her hand and kissed it.

Then they headed out the door.

TBC


	3. Making Memories-Part 3

MAKING MEMORIE-PART THREE **__**

MAKING MEMORIES-CHAPTER 3

BY

MELINDA G. LIGHT

_____________________________________________________________

SEE CHAPTER 1 AND TWO FOR DISCLAIMERS AND WARNINGS.

________________________________________________________________

Saturday evening, at Randy's:

"Lee, I love the way this place is decorated. It has a cheerful but subtle atmosphere to it."

"We've got to come back here again. Amanda, would you like to dance?" Lee was watching her face as she looked around. They had just finished ordering their dinner.

Amanda's eyes just lit up as she nodded her head yes. Lee got up, took a hold of her hand, and escorted her to the dance floor.

As Lee pulled her close, he realized that he was actually doing something he'd wanted to do, for quite a while. He was holding Amanda in his arms. It felt so right, like she belonged there. When he felt her move closer, he closed his eyes, and just enjoyed the sensations that were shooting through his entire body.

Amanda quietly laid her head on his shoulder, and let out a sigh. It was better than her fantasies.

"Well, if it isn't Lee Stetson and Amanda King. Hi, you two. This is a great place, isn't it?" 

Both Lee and Amanda jumped when they heard Fred Fielder's voice. They looked into each other's eyes and smiled slightly. Each one knew what the other was thinking, "Wish he would just leave. It will be all over the agency Monday that we are seeing each other."

"Would that really be a bad thing?" Lee thought. Sarcastically, he said, "Hi, Fielder. What do you want?"

"Now, Lee, I just came over to say hi." Fred started feeling like he might have interrupted something.

"Lee, our food just arrived. It was nice seeing you, Fred. Goodnight." Amanda said.

"Goodnight, Mrs., King, Lee. See you Monday."

As the two walked back to their table, Lee whispered near Amanda's ear. "Thank you. I don't want anything ruining our night, and he has a way of getting on my nerves."

"I understand. He is one guy that gets on practically everybody's nerves." Amanda smiled up at Lee. "Nothing can ruin this night."

Amanda went to sit down when she saw an envelope lying next to her glass of wine. She slowly picked it up and read her name on it.

"Lee, do you have any idea what this is?" 

"No, do you recognize the handwriting? Do you want me to open it?"

Amanda studied the handwriting closely and nodded her head at the first question, but shook her head at the second one. Sitting down, she started to open it as she told Lee whom it was from.

"It's Francine's handwriting. Do you see her anywhere?"

Lee automatically went into agent mode, and started studying his surroundings. He saw her over at the bar.

"She's over at the bar. Charles Spritz, one of her family, is over there talking to her. What does she say?"

Whispering, Amanda set the letter down next to Lee and quietly picked up her purse. "She's being watched. Will you excuse me? I'm going to go powder my nose."

The path to the bathroom took her right past Francine. As she passed her, she quickly took the disk from her. Keeping it hidden against her purse, she headed into the bathroom.

While in there, she discreetly hid it in the top part of her dress, as Francine had shown her once. Then headed back to the table. 

While this was all going on, Lee read the letter without picking it up. He was also keeping an eye on everybody that was there. Then he noticed Amanda heading back towards him. That's when he saw him, Gregory. That must be who was watching Francine. 

"I'm sorry I took so long but there was a line."

"That's alright. We need to eat up before the food gets cold." Lee answered as he saw Francine get up and leave. Gregory followed behind her.

Amanda put the letter into her purse and started eating. She smiled at Lee as she said only loud enough for him to hear, "Everything went smoothly."

Lee leaned toward her, acting as if he was going to kiss her. "Did you hide it in a safe place? An old aquaintance of ours is here. Look at the door."

"Let's just say that for anybody to get it, I would have to be romantically involved with them, or unconscious." Amanda looked around the whole room. She saw who Lee was talking about. Without saying a word, they both agreed to act like they were just here to have a casual dinner. Calmly they both continued eating their dinners.

Lee thought about what she'd said and started to grin. "Francine showed you some of her little hiding places, didn't she?"

Amanda just nodded as she ate the last of her dinner.

Lee finished eating and sat back. He was amazed how much this woman had changed over the past 3 years, and how he'd changed because of her. Hearing Amanda asking him if he'd planned to get dessert, he realized that the dessert that he wanted was sitting right across from him. Taking a big drink of his wine, he answered, "Only if you'll split it with me."

"Okay, how about a hot fudge cake with whipped topping?"

"Sounds like a perfect choice." Then Lee heard the band start playing "Love me Tender" by Elvis Presley. "Amanda, let's dance."

Amanda stood up and put her hand in Lee's. On the dance floor, Lee pulled her close to him and rested his head on top of hers. At the end of the song, they pulled apart and Amanda stood on tiptoe and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you."

"For what?" Lee asked.

"For some great memories for my file. I've enjoyed myself very much."

"Me, too. We should do this more often, don't you think?" Lee hoped she would agree with him.

"Yes, we should." Amanda thought, "Is he finally paying attention to his feelings, instead of ignoring them? I hope so."

"How about at least once a week?" Lee asked.

Amanda nodded as she pulled him over to the table. They finished dinner, and headed to the agency.

Later that night, at Amanda's front door:

"Would you like to come in for some coffee?"

"Maybe next time, I've got to be back at the agency around 5 in the morning,"

"I understand. It was a great night. Will you give me a call tomorrow afternoon, and let me know you're alright?"

"Okay. I might even try to stop by tomorrow after work. If we need you to, would you be available tomorrow, just in case Billy asks. I wish that you could help with this case, but the CIA just requested my help."

"Just give me a call, if you need me. I'd just planned to do some extra cleaning while the boys weren't around. Good night, Lee, please be careful."

Lee stepped toward her and placed a kiss on her cheek. Slowly, he let his lips slide along her cheek to the jaw line. He quickly stepped back and studied her face.

"Goodnight." Going toward his car, he thought to himself, "Amanda was right when she said that we had several more great memories to collect from the future."

Amanda went inside, checked all the doors and windows, and headed upstairs. She was looking forward to her dreams tonight. "Goodnight, Lee, I love you." She whispered this, at her bedroom window, as she watched Lee pull away from the curve. 

THE END.


End file.
